The Bubble Escapade
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't seem to understand the word "privacy." lemon


**The Bubble Escapade**

By Casper

**.**

**AN: **Written for a challenge on livejournal, this is a short little one-shot about interruptions on bathtime. This does contain sexual actions and I would advise those who do not like it, well...look away.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, in anyway.

**.**

**Rated:** M

Pink bubbles floated above the water, swaying back and forth with every move of the bath water.

A sigh rushed out of two lips that were up in a huge smile.

"God, its good to be back. Warm beds, great food, and of course bubbles baths." Kagome gave a short laugh as a bubble popped, tickling her nose.

The warm water worked out all the sore spots she'd been accumulating the past week or so while hunting down jewels and demons. Though she loved the fresh air and star gazing that she couldn't get from modern day Tokyo, she still missed the things that made it her life.

Kagome grabbed a tall red bottle. She squirted out more soap and swirled it by the faucet where water still poured out, causing more pink shiny bubbles to build up and coated the top of the water.

She leaned back and rested her head against the side of the tub. Yes, this was the best by far.

Eyes half closed, the sound of a knock at the door startled her.

"Kagome?" It was Inuyasha. He probably wanted her to hurry up whatever womanly thing she was doing and get back out to search for more jewel shards. Couldn't she just have a minute to herself without worrying about what happened in the past? Call it selfish, but even the strongest needed a few moments to themselves to rejuvenate onself.

"What is it?" She called, a bit of disappointment in her tone.

But her eyes snapped open when the door opened and Inuyasha deposited himself into the room. She fumbled for the bubbles, trying to cover her naked body. "W-what do you think you're doing?" That last part came out as a squeak when she caught sight of amber eyes zeroing in on her breasts. "STOP STARING!"

Inuyasha stumbled back, hitting the door but didn't leave. "I'm sorry! But your brother won't leave me alone and I knew this was the only place left safe to hide."

Kagome let out a growl. "I don't care. Find some other place to hide. Can't you leave a girl alone for five seconds to wash?" She bit out another growl when Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply and snapped it shut immediately. "Get. Out." She moved, anger flashing across her face as she completely forgot about her nudity.

Again, the hanyou tried to say something but she wouldn't let him say a word. "I don't want to hear that you're afraid of Souta. He's a boy. I think you can handle that. You've been able to handle demons ten times his size and far more annoying." She shifted, the bubbles slowly popping little by little as she continued to fidget under the water from irritation. Whenever she started going, there was no point in trying to stop the runaway train that was her mouth.

"Furthermore, you deal with Shippou on a daily basis. Why can't you just sit there and play a stupid video game with him, huh?" All the stress that had been built up finally unleashed and the next thing out of her mouth didn't even quite make sense to the argument at hand but be damned if she held back now. "AND WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH SPICY FOOD?"

Panting, she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out, slowly.

Inuyasha blinked, his eyes glazed over as he tried to snap his jaw back from the ground. "C-can I say something now?" He managed to whisper.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome nodded.

He swallowed, hard. Eyes flicking back and forth from her to the wall and back to her again. "You - uh...the pink stuff...its gone."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He gulped, pulled at his collar. "The pink shit, the stuff in the water. It's gone."

Still a little lost, Kagome looked down to find that all the bubbles had dissipated from all her moving around, giving the hanyou a clear view of her naked body beneath the water.

She balked. "Oh shit!" Her eyes darted up and found Inuyasha's cheeks redder then a tomato as he tried his hardest not to look, though he still couldn't keep his eyes from jumping back to the pink lil Kagome in the water. Stupefied, she couldn't think of what to do first. Should she cover herself or throw shit at Inuyasha to get the hell out?

Suddenly the sound of feet padding out in the hall caused them both to still. "Inuyasha? Hey Inuyasha where are you?"Souta called out. Inuyasha made to leave, his fate sealed with the hell of little brothers when he heard a hiss.

"Don't you dare go out there now! If he sees you come out of here with me still in the bathroom who knows what he'll think and tell Mama."

Inuyasha frowned. "Then what should I do?"

It was her turn to frown. Kagome flicked her eyes around, trying to think of something. "I don't know..." She looked back to him and snapped. "You can stop staring at me and wipe the drool from your mouth for starters."

Inuyasha's eyebrows winged up. "What makes you think I'd drool over you?"

If he ever could piss her off anymore, he certainly had the ability to as he watched a tick work over her right eye. "Excuse me?"

"Nothin." He said quickly. Stepping over to the other side of the bathroom, he picked up the white fluffy towel that been laid out for Kagome and handed it to her. "Here, cover up."

But she simply glared and smacked the towel from his hand as it fell down to the floor.

"Bitch, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled, amber eyes widened in surprise when he found her standing, fully nude before him. "W-what are you...what are you doing?" He squeaked this time.

"Figured I see for myself if I could make you drool." With a smirk, she lifted a hand to graze his cheek before gripping his collar and pulling her to him, her lips crashing against his.

The hanyou moaned, his mind in a pile of nothing as his hands wrapped around her slick waist and pulled her against him. Her feet dropped to the floor, droplets of water falling from her body as she shifted her hands to his hamaka and untied the knot. "Well?" She whispered, seeking her own answer when she felt him hard in her hands. "It looks like I can do more then make you drool, dog boy."

He let out a deep, throaty growl as he picked her up, shifting her legs around his waist and placing them down on the ground. Her back on a small green mat, Kagome smirked when she felt Inuyasha's engorged cock at her entrance, grinding just outside. Twisting his hips, he brushed just the tip at her clit and she mewled with pleasure and clawed at his back to enter.

"Looks like I can make you beg, bitch." He let out another growl when he felt the slicing pain of her nails on his lower back as she urged him forward.

Finally, he dipped down, allowing the waves of pleasure to wash over him as the warm velvet of her folds pulled him in, coaxing him to thrust.

And he did, oh did he. With Kagome's still wet, slick body, he did it with ease, like he had been meant to find her nude in the tub, waiting.

Kagome let out a quiet cry, her hips bucking. He made work and pushed so deep within her, he swore he couldn't figure where she began and he ended.

Release came, crashing down around them like a dome of bliss as they fell to the ground, breathless.

"You know," Kagome said after a long pause to catch her breath, "you could have just asked to join me."

Her hanyou shrugged, "Wouldn't have been as fun. Besides you're brother really was getting on my nerves."

She sighed, "Well get used to it, he's now you're brother too."

"Kagome?" The sound of the boy brought them back to reality as the door opened and hell finally came crashing down around them with colorful swears and screaming little boys.


End file.
